mechquestfandomcom-20200213-history
MechQuest Wiki:Editing guidelines
The following are some editing guidelines that the MechQuest Wiki follows. If you need any additional clarification, please contact one of the wiki's admins or post on the . Writing guidelines When to edit The wiki encourages editors to make an edit whenever they see an article that needs improving. Whether it be something as minor as a spelling mistake, or something larger like gaps in the facts provided, don't be afraid to jump in and improve the site. However, the wiki expects editors to be more circumspect when it comes to editing templates. The design and layout of the wiki's templates have been carefully considered; as such please consult an admin if you wish to propose a major change. What tone to use While the wiki does not expect editors to use an academic tone, there is still an expectation that articles maintain some level of formality. This means that while contractions such as "it's" are acceptable, informal language such as "ur" in place of "your" is not. Further to this, please avoid writing in first person. What spelling to use As the MechQuest wiki has editors from across the world, British and American spelling and grammar styles are both accepted. Editors are strongly discouraged from changing another editor's spelling or grammar purely because it is different to the style they are accustomed to. However, users are expected to follow the spelling used in-game. For example, Drakel Power Armor V1 would always be spelled as such. When to use the edit summary Whenever there are significant changes to an article, please leave an explanation in the edit summary. If the change is minor (things like fixing spelling or adding links) there is less of a need to explain, though editors are welcome to. When to sign and when not to sign Always sign comments in the forums and on talk pages with four tildes (~). Conversely, never sign mainspace articles. What to call the protagonist Infoboxes Before you start creating pages decide the proper template that you will use. Templates can be found here: http://mechquest.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Infoboxes When creating a page choose a blank page layout next copy the the text from the Empty Template box located at the bottom of the template page then on the blank page make sure to select the "source" tab located at the top of the page then paste the text on the blank page and fill it in with the proper info. If the item or Monster has multiple levels and/or versions use Switch Infobox, Also when editing be sure the add links to things of interest (i.e names, places or important items) so navigation around the wiki will be more streamline. To add links place " " around the word to link it to another page. To add images click the "photo" button on the right side and choose and upload the image from your computer to the site and then to insert it on a page type the image file name (i.e. imagename.png) next to "img=". Make sure to use the "preview" button located on the right before you "publish" to make sure their is no errors. And make sure to add the proper categories at the bottom of the page by clicking "add category" add categories based on important info (i.e. Laser Mecha Arms or Level 001 Weapons). What pages should not include Speculation Speculation should be avoided. If there is a strong reason to add something related to upcoming releases, or that is not made explicit in the canonical works it must be accompanied reliable source. This is to make it clear that you are not adding speculation. Personal comments If you have a question about a page, or comment about a particular edit, do not write it in the article. Instead use the forums, or relevant talk page. Fanworks Linking to fan-created content are not allowed on the wiki, as their inclusion depends on the editor. The only exceptions are fan works that are located on your profile page. Using the user infobox can make it more simple. Minimum standard for pages Characters If a character has no interactive dialogue, or three or less lines of dialogue, that page will be nominated for deletion. Category:Guidelines Category:Policy